


Miscommunication

by Psybee



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Spoilers: Burning Low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline learns of some distressing news and confronts Bonnibel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

After several months of extraordinary calculations, failed testing and going through several lab coats, her experiment was nearly complete. The Candy Kingdom's princess checked her calculations over and over again before staring into the bowl in front of her. Wiping the sweat of her brow, she grabbed a nearby beaker and poured its contents into the bowl. The liquid inside turned from a bright yellow to a dark blue color.

 

Now all she needed to do was take the delicate mass of tissues that sat off to the side and let it soak into the vat of chemicals and, if her notes were accurate, within three hours time, Cinnamon Bun would have a new brain. She delicately picked up the fake brain and brought it over to the bowl. Now all she had to do was drop-

 

With a loud crash, the window behind her shattered into millions of pieces.

 

The sudden noise startled the princess causing her to jump back and the faux brain to slip out of her hands. She frantically tried to catch the falling organ but it slipped through her gloved fingers and soon splattered onto the floor. Bonnibel gnashed her teeth together, still looking at the now ruined mass of tissue. It had taken her months to create that brain, weeks of research and planning and in a matter of seconds it was dashed. She clenched her hands into fists, vowing that the intruder would spend a good chunk of their life in the dungeon.

 

Before she could call the guards, the intruder grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around with enough force that she slammed into the counter. She closed her eyes and hissed as the counter’s edge bit into her back. When she opened one eye she was surprised to see Marceline standing before her, eyes wide, one of her fangs peeking over her lip, sunhat askew.

 

On most occasions, Bonnibel was happy when the vampire came for a visit (most of the times she was busy with her duties and had to turn her away). But this was not one of them. She ignored distressed look on her face and pushed the other girl back. "Marceline, what the glob? You better have a good explanation for this! Do you know how long-"

 

Marceline floated close to her and clutched Bonni’s shoulders.

 

"Are you in love with Finn," she asked, her voice wavering a bit. Needless to say the question caught the princess off guard and she stared at the vampire in stunned silence. But for Marceline, it was all she needed to hear.

 

Bonnibel watched as Marceline drifted down until her feet hit the floor. "You’re in love with Finn?" Marceline asked (though it sounded more like a statement), turning her eyes away. Cupping the bassist’s chin gently Bonni tilted it up so she could properly look at her friend. Marcy on the other hand kept her gaze to the floor.

 

"Marcy, you know I don’t have any feelings for Finn," She said, her voice losing the harsh edge it had earlier. “Where on Ooo did you get that idea?"

 

The vampire closed her eyes, pressed her forehead against Bonni’s and let out a relieved sigh. To Bonni, it looked like a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She then took a step back releasing Bonni's shoulders, separating the two.

 

She pulled the brim of her hat lower. “Never mind. I’ll see you later." She turned and started floating towards the broken window but didn’t get very far. Bonni wrapped her arms around her visitors' legs and began pulling her back towards the table. "Hey! Let go!"

 

"Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to barge into my lab and ruin my experiment for no good reason." Marcy put her hands on Bonni and tried to push her off but the princess held on like a fly on a spider web.

 

"Let go Bonni!”

 

"Not until you tell me!" Marcy stopped struggling and sank to her knees. Bonni embraced her from behind and stroked her friend’s dark hair. Marcy relaxed and slouched so that her head was leveled with Bonni’s stomach.

 

"Now will you tell me what’s wrong Marcy?"

 

"Jake told me you were jealous of the Flame Princess," the vampire mumbled. Her voice was faint but Bonnibel heard the reason. The wheels in the princess’s head began to turn slowly until it dawned on her why Marcy broke into the kingdom. “You think I’m jealous of Flame Princess?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“No,” Bonnibel scratched her chin, “If anything, I guess you can say I’m jealous of Finn.”

 

Marcy stiffened. “You like _Flame Princess_?”

 

Bonnibel just laughed burying her face in Marcy’s locks. “Let me finish. I’m jealous because Finn has all the freedom I want. I always have to put the kingdom first. Besides, why would I be jealous of Flame Princess when I have the Vampire Queen?”

 

Marcy relaxed and titled her head, smirking at the princess. “Damn right.”

 

They sat in silence for sometime until Bonni spoke up. “Though, I’m still going to have to punish you for ruining my experiment.”

 

Marcy scoffed, “I’d like to see you try Bonni.”

 

But as the vampire floated out the window and into the night, she failed to see the smug grin on Bonni’s face.


End file.
